


Light

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir and Ahiru share a dance as someone watches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> The first of three Fakiru drabbles for Serasaturn over at the 2010 Secret Santa Gift Exchange over at the princesstutu lj community.

She rested on the side table, casting a low glow in the small living room. A tall, dark haired man sat on the couch, reading a book. The light from the lamp illuminated the man’s reading, and mixed with the glimmering colored lights decorating the Christmas tree standing proudly behind the couch.

A petite red haired woman bounced into the room and the lamp’s glow increased slightly. “Fakir! Will you dance with me?”  
The man scowled, but a small smile threatened to escape out from behind the negative expression.

“I’m reading, in case you didn’t notice, moron.”

The woman pouted. “I know that! I just wanted to dance with you, seeing as it’s Christmas Eve and all.”

Fakir put down his book and stood up. He walked toward the phonograph in the corner of the room, and put the needle on the record. Glancing back up, he stretched his hand out as the music began to play.

“Well, let’s dance.” His smile was soft. She walked over to him, and he took her hand, pulling her closer to him and into position. Both of their smiles grew, as did the lamp light, as he led her through the steps of the pas de deux.


End file.
